


When You're Gone

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-17
Updated: 2010-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	When You're Gone

Draco stirred his tepid tea morosely, putting off the inevitable for just a little longer. As much as he hated it, he'd be going to bed alone tonight. Charlie was an excellent cook and even better lover, but the thing Draco missed more than anything about him was curling up under his arm as they fell asleep, limbs entwined. 

Unfortunately, Charlie was away at the Welsh dragon reserve waiting for a clutch of eggs to hatch and wouldn't be back again until the dragons had hatched and the mother was taking proper care of them. 

Finally standing and making his way to the cold, empty bed, Draco stripped to his pants and Summoned on one of Charlie's t-shirts. Gathering the fabric to his nose, he inhaled deeply. Cologne, sweat, and that unique scent that Draco adored filled his senses with thoughts of his absent lover. 

Draco pulled the over-sized shirt over his head and wrapped his arms around himself, for a brief moment imagining Charlie was there with him. He slid into Charlie's side of the bed, resting his head on the man's pillow and pulled the duvet up to his chin. He closed his eyes even though he knew sleep would be a long time in coming. 

"Hey," a husky voice murmured softly as the mattress creaked with the weight of a second occupant. Draco was sure he was dreaming and refused to open his eyes until he felt a warm hand slide up his thigh and settle on his hip. Rolling toward the warm, familiar body, Draco slid his leg between Charlie's and pressed his face into his broad chest, his scent strong and heady. 

"Are you wearing my shirt?" Charlie chuckled as he pressed a kiss to Draco's jaw. 

"Missed you," Draco murmured as if that explained everything. And perhaps it did as strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer, anchoring Draco and he drifted off to sleep once more.


End file.
